


Your Secret's Safe

by lost_in_a_nebula



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_a_nebula/pseuds/lost_in_a_nebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets hurt, he needs help but he can't ask without giving away his secret. He didn't expect a stranger to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Secret's Safe

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by the lovely think--itsnotillegalyet on tumblr :D

Peter didn't want his Dad's to find out. They couldn't find out about Spider-Man - they'd freak. But he was hurt. He may have cleared the building and no civilians got hurt but he'd been caught in the explosion, and he didn't want to stick around for the aftermath.

He saw an open window lower down the tower and swung in smoothly, landing on his feet but collapsing to his knees - he's left side was heavily bleeding and littered with shards of blown up building. He needed help but there was no where he could get it from.

"What're you doing?" A small voice asked. Be scanned the room and saw a girl in office wear on the other side of the room - bag slung over her shoulder, clearly on her way out.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing. Just go home." Peter sighed, trying to be polite as he used a nearby desk to haul himself up, noticing the smear of blood from his hands.

"You're hurt."

"I'm fine-"

"Do you want some help?" She offered. Peter scrutinised her, not wanting the risk of another person’s involvement. "I won't tell Mr Stark or Mr Rogers, if that's your concern."

"The first aid kit is-"

"I know." The girl nipped into the kitchen and returned with a much more extensive first aid kit than Peter remembered ever being stored there. He pulled off the suit to his hips and waited for her to begin whatever work she intended on doing.

She began pulling out the shards and cleaning the edges of the wound. Peter winced.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, not stopping.

"It's fine. You seem to know what you're doing."

"How do you think I got this?" She chuckled, shaking her wrist covered in bandage. "You get quite well practised at fixing yourself up."

"Why do you need to fix yourself up?"

"Never know what's going to pounce on you in the night." She was definitely teasing him.

"What do you do?"

"Journalist and hacker. I work with Miss Potts to make sure the papers don't publish the wrong thing."

"Why're you here so late?"

"Some papers don't finalise their articles till the last minute. And my laptop isn't quite up to the standard required to get into the New York Times files."

"You hack the NYT?"

"They were going to publish an article on Mr Stark's relationship with Mr Rogers and they can't let that happen because Stark Industries would lose employers, and we don't need that kind of press."

"It's all about the company."

"Unfortunately, down here it is. A few of us are called up to nurse if the medical department are a bit short staffed but the company is our priority."

"What's your name?"

"Knight, Sir, Cassidy Knight."

"How did you know who I was?"

"I work here 9 to 5 every day, Sir - I know who you are."

"No, I mean, how did you know I was Spider-Man?"

"It's not hard to figure out."

"As far as I'm aware you're the only one that has."

"It's my job to know the things we have to keep secret."

"What are you, CIA? I know there's a few of them floating around."

"No. I'm nothing that dramatic."

"How'd you hurt your wrist then?"

"Long story."

"I'm not going anywhere in a rush."

"You don't want to know."

"I've heard of worse injuries round here."

"Trust me Peter - you don't want to know. What you did today was great though."

"Thanks. How long have you known?"

"A while."

"How long?"

"Ever since your first mission."

"How?"

"New superhero fighting crime and you're home late? Funny coincidence."

"No one else noticed."

"Maybe I'm more inquisitive than others."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I've never talked to you before. Why would I randomly start calling you Spider-Man? I've not told anyone else, if that's what you're worried about."

"I thought I'd kept the secret well."

"It's not like you let slip to me - I just noticed. It's not you I swear."

"This still doesn't add up. You _can’t_ just be a journalist. No matter where you're hacking no one stays this late."

"Not figured me out yet Spidey?" Cassidy smirked, picking the last shard from his abdomen. "We better clean this off. You got a change of clothes?"

"Yeah in my backpack." Peter pointed at the pack a few feet away. Cassidy picked it up for him. He took a t-shirt from inside and put it on; glad it was a baggy one. He left the bottom half of his suit on and stood.

"Can I, uh, have a hand walking?"

"Sure." She put his arm round her neck and let her lead him - her tall slender figure a good leaning post, her blonde hair brushing his chin.

She instructed him to hop on the counter while she got an ice pack and wrapped it in a towel.

“You’ll probably want to soothe it a bit before I disinfect it.”

“Disinfect? No, disinfectant stings, we don’t need that.”

“It’ll only get worse Peter.”

“But I’d heal before it got infected. How do you think I’ve kept all the injuries a secret? This’ll be gone in 3 days.” Peter explained.

“If you’re sure.” Cassidy agreed. “Just let me dress it.” Peter nodded in agreement.

“So if you’re not CIA, and you’re not S.H.I.E.L.D, who are you? You’re clearly a double agent.”

“Double? Or triple? Or independent, rogue? Or exactly who I say?” Cassidy teased.

“You know my secret, why won’t you tell me yours?”

“Because my life depends on it.”

“So there is one?”

“Yes. I’ll give you that much.”

“So you’re an agent working as a journalist. Who’re you working for?”

“Peter, I can’t tell. I’m sure you won’t tell anyone but it’ll get both of us killed. You already know too much.”

“I don’t know anything though!”

“You know I have a secret, that’s bad enough.”

“So right, Castillo, so right.” A smirking figure in the door laughed.

“Leave him out of this.” Cassidy stood protectively in front of Peter.

“Why did you call you Castillo?” Peter asked.

“It’s my name – Isabelle Castillo.” Cassidy – Isabelle – muttered. “C’mon North, you don’t need him.”

“Always trying to save the innocent little superheroes. You need to stop getting attached to your assignments, Castillo.” North sighed. Isabelle  grabbed a kitchen knife and brandished it as a weapon.

“How many more are coming?” She asked.

“Just me and the guys. It shouldn’t take much to bring in a rogue agent, should it?” North smirked. Peter was completely and utterly confused. Isabelle slowly raised her arm, clenched fist pointing at North.

“No, I suppose not.” She splayed her fingers in one swift motion and the air between her hand and North’s chest rippled and he flew backwards. “But it takes more to take on a triple agent.” She muttered, turning back to Peter. “You’re right. I’m a triple agent; I’m a hero too. But now I need to disappear. Peter you can’t tell anyone who I am or where I’m going.”

“Isabelle Castillo,” He breathed.

“Doesn’t exist. I’ll sort them out. Just get dressed and go to bed. I wasn’t mean to, eugh. I was sent here by a secret equivalent to S.H.I.E.L.D to keep an eye on superhero activity. When you appear I was reassigned to you. I wasn’t meant to develop a crush on you but that’s how it is. Any other questions?”

“What are you?”

“Superhuman. A destined student of Xavier that never got there, caught in a blast radiation and still changing. I have to disappear for a while. I’ll come back. I will come back Peter.”

“You’re the one that helped me evacuate that building. You’re the Silent Assassin.”

“Not done any assassinating. The name is rather ill-fitting, but that’s irrelevant.” Isabelle left the kitchen and fought North’s two back up men. Peter gently climbed off the counter and followed her.

“You’re secret’s safe with me, Isabelle.”

“All my covers were blown in one go. This is a nightmare.” She sighed. She left 3 unconscious men on the floor and put her hands on Peter’s temple. “I need you to forgot about me Peter. About Cassidy Knight, Isabelle Castillo and the Silent Assassin. When you came in through the window you fixed yourself up and went to bed. Your secret’s still safe and you’ll continue as normal.” Isabelle explained. Peter began to feel drowsy and she lowered him to the floor.

“But Cassidy, I don’t want to-”

“Sleep well, Peter.” She whispered. He watched her walk to the three men and vanish into thin air with no trace anyone was ever there. Peter was asleep on the kitchen floor moments later.

.

“Wake up, Peter!” Tony called. Peter jerked away, the duvet under his fingers, a dressing on his wound, covered by his t-shirt.

“And where were you last night?” Steve asked.

“Long story, party, probably booze.” Peter lied, though a hangover would describe how he felt.

“First hangover! Sweet. Let him off Steve, he looks pretty hellish.” Tony laughed, patting Steve’s shoulder and ruffling Peter’s hair on his way out. Steve’s face fell.

“I didn’t think you’d do something so irresponsible, Peter.”

“I’m sorry, Pop, I really am.”

“We’ll talk properly about this later.” Steve followed Tony. As soon as the door was shut, Peter rolled up his shirt and touched the dressing on his side; he didn’t remember applying it.

Must have been the blood loss.

.

He went to check on the offices, making sure they weren’t sectioned off with police tape and going into deep investigation regarding whose blood was smeared on the desks and who’d left the medical kit out.

But the place was spotless. Everyone was working as normal. No blood, no first aid kit; even the window was shut.

Peter didn’t understand, the whole night seemed hazy after he got back. He tried to make his examination of the specific desk he’d fallen on subtle but he’d definitely raised a few eyebrows. He scuttled away in hope that no one would notify his father’s and they’d remember the scolding they were destined to give him.

He went back up to his room and took off his shirt, gently removing the dressing and examining the wound – it was considerably neater and fading at the edges. He didn’t even know they had this kind of dressings in the tower. He remembered someone else being there, someone helping but every time he got close to remembering the face the memory faded and he was left with the whole thing not adding up.

“Peter? Are you okay?” His Pop’s concerned voice called as he gently tapped on the door. Peter pulled his shirt back over his head, wound left undressed for the time being.

“Yeah, I’m fine Pop. Just give me a sec.” Peter rushed, flushing the toilet to feign a cover story and opening the door.

“You sure? After last night? You looked kinda sick this morning Peter.” Steve was genuinely worried. Peter smiled up at him.

“I’m fine Dad I swear. I feel better, a lot better. I won’t do it again.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, Pop.”

.

A month later Peter was wondering round the employee quarters trying not to look suspicious – the Avengers were out on business and the glass wall had a better view of the fight than his bedroom window. Everyone else was hard at work making sure the secret identities remained secret, the right information was leaked and all the camera angles were flattering (Tony’s request).

“Peter, are you alright?” Pepper asked, snapping him from his thoughts.

“Uh, yeah.” He smiled at the chirpy CEO and her new assistant. “Who’s your friend?”

“Aah, this is my returning PR assistant. She had to spend a month in Europe due to a family death. Haven’t you met before?”

“No, I don’t believe we have.” The assistant smiled. Peter held out his hand.

“Peter Parker; and you are?”

“Cassidy Knight, sir.”


End file.
